The Reason Why
by the smallest moon
Summary: A new twist to the cell saga, what if there were more female fighters? More saiyans? New loves? Find out in THE REASON WHY. BTW:THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! FEEDBACK HIGHLY NEEDED FOR EACH SUBMISSION OF A CHAPTER. STATS: CHAPTER 2 *PENDING* Rated M for language,and maybe a future lemon chapter,Future TrunksXOC Piccolo X OC


**I Don't own Dragon Ball Z,or any characters belonging to it..All I own are my own characters**

* * *

The Reason Why…

The wood creaks under the light pressure of my feet. I've been restless all night, while trunks sleep sound asleep, completely unaware of unaware of my pain. We share a type of bond, one that can never be broken, yet he's unable to sense my emotions (or he just doesn't want to acknowledge them).I shake him awake," Trunks?" he rubs his eyes, shuffles around mumbling a series of curses. "What is it now?" my blood pressure surges, "Damn, bastard … All I wanted to say was that" I sigh, "I love you." "I love you too" he says in a hoarse voice and falls back asleep. I give his hair a slight tug. "Back off women, its 2 am", he smiles and is out cold again. I remember when Gohan used to ask me why'd i love someone likes trunks, but I would always smiled .No one really knew who trunks was, underneath that rough exterior was a small boy screaming for his life back. And venturing into the past was his attempt to do that.

THE NEXT DAY…..

"Good Morning Bulma", I say.

She hands me a cup of coffee, "Morning Honey, is trunks up?"

"Yeah, but he's in the shower" I respond

"That boy needs to hurry up if he wants to get there in time" We've never really discussed what going to the past might do. Only that we might have a chance to rescue these people from the grim fate of our world today, with that in mind everything might be okay.

"Shen-long!" trunk yells my name from the upstairs bathroom. "Get up here now"

"What the fuck is it now" I yell back. He scrambles down the stairs completely naked. "Where did you put my underwear?" I stare and start to giggle. "Ever heard of a towel", I say ignoring his last question. Bulma laughs too, "My trunks you've grown a bit" she says. This makes me laugh even harder.

Trunks keeps a stern face, "Stop Laughing.. It isn't funny, only the most important day in my life I don't even have some god damn undies" he hollers.

"Top left drawer, but I like that view"

He mutters a couple more curses, and stomps away angrily. I take a sip of my coffee. Bulma grabs a granola bar and walks to the garage, leaving me all alone in the kitchen. I rub my belly, suddenly feeling hungry. Even though it's very early in the morning, I decide to make him lo mein (his favorite food). Almost like second nature I prepare the dish, I fill a bowl for Bulma and head to the garage. "Bulma I brought breakfast" I holler. She slides from under a machine .Her smock already covered in oil, "oh thank you dear" she replies. I set the bowl on the table beside me and walk away to the kitchen. When I enter the kitchen Trunks is already there. He doesn't acknowledge my presence. I peer over the rim of the pot only to discover its empty. " YOU ATE ALL OF IT, TRUNKS !" I yell, my face turning a deep red. He looks up, almost glaring. "Maybe you should make it clear that you haven't eaten" he says. And that's when I punch him in the face and start to have a full-blown fight. I lift the table and slam them into his body. He blocks them and continues eating. A sudden surge of angry and hate wash over me and I kick him with all my strength .He goes flying into the walls behind him, he goes through 3 walls before his body comes to a halt . I run through the fresh holes, and stand beside his body. I lift his chin up,and his eyes flutter open. His soft blue eyes look up at me. He coughs, and pulls me into a soft hug. I whisper a sorry, but he doesn't respond.

"MY HOUSE, MY HOUSE" Bulma yells. I look around realizing the mess. "Sorry", I scratch my head. "Never mind that, Trunks you have to leave now" she says. Trunks stands up and pats some dust off of his clothes. I can't look him in the eyes, I wouldn't cry I promised. "Shen, I'll be back soon, don't worry" he says. I've always been with Trunks since birth… We've never been apart, and his departure is truly bittersweet. "Get out of here" I yell, I give him one last shove and wink at him. In minutes the engines start and he's gone

ONTO CHAPTER 2…..

Alright, How was that for the first chapter…I'd love some feedback on anything, and I know Shen-long will have a lot more character depth, plus her origins will be revealed. I highly recommended that you become familiar with the cell saga since the story is mainly in the cell saga. Also please acknowledge the fact that I'm following the story timeline and event of the cell saga in Dragon Ball Z kai. Thank you


End file.
